Shiro the Drifter
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Shiro meets a bored housewife in a small Nebraska town. ONE-SHOT


**OK HERE'S MY FIRST VOLTRON STORY!**

She kept looking at him and smiling. He had just come into the roadside bar to get a beer and get cool in the AC. He had been hitching for the past 4 hours and he was tired and very hot.

The bar was your typical small town, Nebraska, country redneck bar with a combination of farmers and bikers and all around low rent types. The bar was built in kind of a horse shoe shape up against one side, and several small booths and tables filled the rest of the place. There was a tiny dance floor and a couple of pool tables in the back. He was seated at the end of the bar farthest from the door. He never liked to have his back to a door just in case. The trucker that he had been riding with had let him off at the Highway 4 and 21 crossroads just outside when the trucker started to turn east. The drifter was headed for California. Someday. Eventually. In time.

She was seated directly across the bar from him just below the large flat-screen showing the latest ESPN news. He had noticed her several times as she got up from her place at the bar and walked past him toward the back. She was about 25, maybe 26. Hard to tell. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt that showed off some good legs. She had on a small halter top that was struggling to hold her big tits in place. She was a typical, Mid-western corn fed farm girl with wide hips and big boned. She was attractive, blond, dumb, way too impressed with herself, and looking to cause some trouble.

During the time, he had been sitting there nursing his beer and cooling off in the AC, she had come and gone to the back, but always returned to her bar stool, and smiled at him with a coy, come-hither stare. There weren't that many people in the bar. It was still only about 5 in the afternoon. It would still be light for several hours at this time of the summer. He had no place to go and nothing to do, so maybe she might be worth a run. At worst, she might let him sleep on her floor if he played his cards right.

He thought this to himself as she once more crossed by him toward the back. He was focused on the TV as some spray painted sportscaster blabbed on about the Yanks and the Red Sox. He was thinking about buying another beer when he noticed her walk back around the bar. He noticed the way her short skirt flipped up in the back as her wide hips swayed and her big tits shifted in her skimpy top. She sat on her stool, and picked up her drink. As she raised the glass to her glossy bubble-gum pink lips, she peered at him over the top of the glass with a wicked look in her eye.

He didn't like that look. She was up to something, and he felt the danger coming from behind him. He was about to throw his money on the bar and leave, but it was too late.

"Hey, motherfucker! What you looking at?"

The drifter turned and looked over his shoulder at the two men standing behind him with rage in their eyes.

"Do you mean me?"

"Yeah asshole, I mean you! What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing man! What's the problem?"

"You are making eyes at my woman, and it's gonna stop right now."

"Hey, I am just sitting here drinking my beer and trying to stay cool."

"Well, mister cool man, I seen you look at her. I seen her smile at you. That don't play around here."

"Hey man, I'm sorry! No offense! I don't want any trouble, okay."

"Too late, motherfucker! Trouble's here!"

The drifter turned slowly around on his stool and faced the two men. The boyfriend was a stocky, beefy guy about 5'11". He looked strong, but he also looked fat and drunk. The guy behind him was tall and thin, but carried a pool cue in his hand. What few people that were in the bar were staring in their direction. The room was silent except for George Jones croaking on the jukebox.

"Hey Ron, back off. I don't want a fight in here!" the female bartender said behind the drifter.

"Shutup, bitch! I'm gonna kick this guy's ass," the boyfriend yelled at the bartender.

"Look mister, we don't have to do this," the drifter said slowly.

"Oh yeah, we do," the boyfriend said.

The drifter noticed the boyfriend shift his weight to get more balance. He was getting ready to throw a punch. The tall guy took a step back to give the boyfriend more room. The boyfriend telegraphed his punch long before he actually threw it. The punch was a wild, wide looping swing, and the drifter easily stepped inside of it and blocked it with his left arm. At the same time, he brought his open right hand directly into the boyfriend's nose. He felt the nose cartilage crumble and break under his hand as the boyfriend's nose exploded in shower of blood and snot. As soon as the right landed, the drifter had dropped his left shoulder and brought his fist up from somewhere around his knees. The left upper-cut caught the boyfriend square on the chin with a hard pop, and his head snapped back. Good-night! The boyfriend was out on his feet, and he crashed to the floor in a heap.

The tall guy was caught completely by surprise, but he tried to bring the pool cue up to swing it. The drifter kicked out his right boot and it landed in the tall man's stomach. The tall man went flying backward, and crashed into a table behind him. He fell back over the table and landed on the pool cue which snapped in half. The tall man slowly climbed to his feet, and turned around. He was shaken and a little stunned, but he still had one end of the broken cue in his right hand. He started swinging it back and forth as he approached the drifter. The drifter quickly did a round house kick that caught the tall guy right in the face and sent him crashing to the floor again. He quickly grabbed the hand with the pool cue, and delivered three rapid short jabs into the tall guy's face and he was out.

The whole fight had taken about 30 seconds at most, and the two men lay broken on the floor. The entire room was still except for George Jones singing. No one moved or said anything. The drifter turned around to look at the bartender, and she just looked at him with fear in her eyes. It was time to go and fast. He reached under his stool and picked up his knapsack and threw it over his shoulder. He put a five down on the bar and headed for the door. He crossed out into the late afternoon heat and headed across the gravel parking lot. He was going to head down the road toward the Interstate and hoped to catch a ride before the police came, or the two guys woke up and came looking for him. He was halfway across the lot, when a voice called out for him.

"Hey, where you going?"

He looked over his shoulder and saw the girl running after him. Her big tits bouncing with every step she took. She stopped about 10 feet from him. She ran her fingers through her hair, moving it out of her eyes. Her eyes were a very clear blue.

"Where you going?" she asked again.

"I am getting the fuck out of here. When they come too, they are going to kill me."

"You from around here?"

"No. I am headed for the Interstate. Just passing through."

"I'll give you a ride. That is my truck over there," she said pointing at a late model Ford pick-up parked in front of the bar.

"I thought you were with the dumbasses."

"I am, but what you did in there was so hot! Wow! I have never seen anything like that. Where'd you learn that?"

"The Marines. So you are going to give me a ride to the freeway?"

"Yeah. Sure. Come on."

She turned and started for the pickup. He watched her ass move and her tits bounce as she ran for the truck. Well, he could do much worse and he had to get out of here now. So... He followed her toward the truck, threw his knapsack into the back, and climbed in. She put the key in and turned it. The big V-8 roared to life and she threw it into reverse. The truck shot back into the gravel lot and skidded to a halt. Then she threw it into drive and punched the gas, and the truck went screaming out of the lot and onto the highway barely missing an oncoming car.

He quickly looked at her to see what other scary automotive trick she was going to try, and his eyes stayed there. She was smiling a great big grin as the hot dry air blew through her hair. Her sizable chest was rising and falling in excitement, and her nipples were pushing through the thin material of her halter like two pencil points. She was turned on by all of this. He was riding with a nut-job!

"So what is your name?" she yelled over the roaring engine as they flew down the highway.

"Shiro. How's about you?"

"Linda," she said as she turned her head and smiled at him. She was actually pretty with her blond hair, blue eyes and white smile. Pretty in a trailer park kind of way. "So, Shiro, where you from?"

"New York."

"Are you Japanese, judging by your name?"

"Yes. I'm really proud of my heritage."

"Where you headed too?"

"California, eventually. But right now just taking my time, seeing the country."

"I want to go to California someday. See the beach and the movie stars."

"Who were those guys back there?"

"One is my husband and the other is his best friend, Tom."

"One of those guys is your husband," Shiro said unbelievingly, "and I kicked his ass and you are giving me a ride? Why?"

"He deserved it. He's an SOB, the cheap cocksucker."

The drifter just stared at her amazed. Her body was highlighted by the setting sun. The wind was blowing through her hair, her big tits straining against her tiny top, and the short skirt riding up on those sexy thighs. He knew he was going to fuck her. No doubt. But the fact that she would fuck him after he beat her husband up just floored him. Well, not his problem.

They were flying down the state highway 21 about 80 mph headed north for Interstate 70 and a little town called Grainfield, Kansas. They were about 60 miles away, and he wondered if she really was going to drive him all the way there. He settled back and enjoyed the view and the wind blowing through the rolled down window. The vista in every direction was flat and dusty in the late summer sun. They were in farm land - big farms and there were few houses anywhere. She reached over and slipped a disk into the CD player, and Nirvana came blasting out of the speakers. She smiled at him again, and he just watched as her tits bounced up and down every time she hit a bump in the road. After they had been driving for about 20 minutes, the truck started to slow down, and she reached over and turned the music down.

"Hey, you mind if I pull over and take a pee? There are no gas stations for miles."

"Sure, whatever you need to do." Shiro offered.

"Great. There is a place up ahead that is kind of private."

She slowed down and turned onto a small dirt road. The truck bounced and jerked as it hit every pot hole in the road, and her tits did the same thing. They were bouncing so much that he wondered if she ever hurt herself as they flew around on her chest. After about a mile, she pulled off the dirt road into a small stand of trees, and cut the engine. It suddenly became very quiet. For several moments, they just sat there in silence and listened. All you could hear was the wind blowing thru the trees and sound of water running.

"Where the water sound coming from?" he asked.

"Oh, that is the Smoky Hill River. That is on the other side of those trees. I love it here. It is about the only place I know around here that makes you feel like you are somewhere else and not in Kansas."

They sat there some more and the silence grew. He knew she wanted him to make the first move, but he was going to wait for her. He had all the time in the world. She looked at him, and licked her glossy pink lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Didn't you need to pee?" he asked.

She smiled and blushed. "So how did you learn all the fighting stuff? That was awesome!"

"You ever heard of the Army Rangers?" She shook her head yes. "I was in the Marine version of that. We learned all kinds of things including fighting hand to hand."

"Were you in Iraq?"

"No, I was in Afghanistan. For a little while. I got kicked out of the Marines."

"Why?" she asked hanging on his every word.

"My buddy and I were caught in a fire-fight outside of Kabul. We had been sent in by a shit-for-brains captain. He sent us in without enough cover or backup, and several people died for nothing. My buddy died and I got wounded. I was in the hospital for several weeks. I was really lucky. But when I got released from the hospital, I got sent back to my unit. The first thing I did was find that captain, and kick his ass. I was thrown in the brig, and given a dishonorable discharge."

"Wow. Do you have scars?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see them?"

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and turned his torso away from her. On his left side, she could clearly see three circular scars grouped together and a long jagged scar running down his side. The scar tissue was a pale color that stood out against the almost bronze color of his sun-baked skin. With her finger-tips, she lightly traced the outline of each scar. After a couple of moments, he leaned back in the seat. She could not help but notice his hard pecks and flat washboard stomach. Her fingers continued to trace his body, drifting across his flat stomach and up to his well-developed chest. He took her hand and pulled her to him. His mouth hungrily sought hers, and his tongue pushed deeply into her mouth. She threw her arms around him tightly, and he could feel her big tits mash against his chest. She groaned deep in her throat as she kissed him back savagely. She tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and bubble gum all rolled together. Their tongues dueled with each other as their passion grew. Finally, she pushed against him breaking the kiss. Her eyes were wild with passion as her hands went for the snap and zipper on his jeans. When they were both open, she reached inside his pants searching for his cock. What she found inside his pants surprised the fuck out of her.

She had quickly found a hard thick muscle of flesh, and she smile thinking that Shiro's cock was sizable, and this was going to be a very nice fuck. But as she tried to pull his pants snake out, it just kept on coming.

"What have you got in there?" she asked as she struggled with his pants.

Shiro took his thumbs and hooked them in his waistband pushing his pants down his thighs while he raised his ass off the seat. His giant hard muscled thick cock came springing out of hiding and almost hit her in the face.

"Holy Jesus!" Linda mumbled as she looked in awe at the giant phallic in front of her. Shiro's cock was huge. It was over 13 inches long and as thick as his wrist. It was topped by a large mushroom shaped head that was already leaking pre-cum from the piss slit.

"Good God! That is the biggest cock I have ever seen. I thought you Japanese guys had small dicks!" she marveled as she began to gently stroke it with both of her hands. Shiro just sat there enjoying the feel of her soft hands and her awe of his cock. He gently put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down toward his cock. She didn't resist at all as her mouth came in contact his massive cock. Her tongue darted out and licked the pre-cum off his giant head. Then she slowly began to run her tongue around the head, licking and licking covering the top of his dick with her hot saliva. When she had the head completely coated and wet, she brought it to her lips and sucked it into her mouth. The sheer width of his cock stretched her lips so wide that she could barely get his dick into her mouth. Slowly, she worked on his cock moving her head back and forth. Inch by inch, she managed to work more and more his giant dick into her mouth. Shiro leaned back as he watched this horny, over-sexed wife try and suck his giant cock into her hot little mouth. She was good. No doubt. He sighed and closed his eyes as she managed to get 4 to 5 inches of steel hard cock into her mouth. Her saliva drooled out of her mouth and ran down the sides of his cock, where her hands were continuing to stroke his massive penis up and down. Finally, after several minutes, she lifted her sore jaws off his towering dick and took a deep breath.

"God, you are so thick I don't know if I can get you up my pussy," she panted as she looked at the column of male meat sway before her eyes.

"Let's see. I bet we can." The drifter said as he pushed her back toward the driver side. She leaned back against her door, and he brought her legs up on the seat. As she stared into his face, he reached up under her short skirt, found the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. He tossed them on the floor of the truck and raised the hem of her skirt. Slowly, a very pink and very wet pussy came into view. She was a natural blond with a little landing strip of hair just above her clit. Ever where else she was smooth as silk. He took her legs and placed them on each side of his body. This caused her pussy lips to split and widen, and he could see just how wet and hot she was. It seemed as though there was steam rising from her cunt, and it was suddenly very hot in the cab of the truck. He put his index finger in his mouth and covered it with his spit. Then he slowly slid his finger up her hot wet channel. She tilted her head back and moaned softly as his finger pushed deep into her burning cunt.

"God, you are soaking wet. This won't be tough at all. I am going to enjoy fucking your tight little cunt," the drifter said as pulled his finger out of her sizzling cunt and licked off her cream. He moved forward on the seat between her legs. She stared in amazement as the thick column of flesh waved and bobbed across the seat seeking the heat of her inviting pussy. The sheer size of him was overwhelming.

"Oh please go slow!" she pleaded.

"I am not going to hurt you, I promise."

Shiro took his giant prick in his hand and began to rub the large head up and down the wet, smooth lips of her hot pussy coating the head with her juices. He rubbed the head up and down her juicy slit several times always paying close attention to her rock hard clit. He nudged it and rubbed it on every upstroke of his cock until she was whining in protest.

"Oh Fuck, put it in! Oh I want you so bad. Come on FUCK ME!"

He placed the giant head between her wet cunt lips and slowly pushed forward. The great head slowly moved forward pressing against the tight mouth of her burning cunt. She could feel the pressure build as the big head pressed against her hot fuck hole. The head seemed too big to fit inside her famished cunt, when suddenly, the muscles at the mouth of her cunt gave way and three inches of thick hard cock buried itself in her warm buttery cunt.

"UUUNNNHHHHH!" she groaned at the sudden intrusion. The pressure on her insides was amazing. Even with only three inches of his surging cock inside her, she felt stuffed. How was she going to get more of him inside her pussy?

Shiro was an expert at making small cunts open up to his giant cock. It just took a little time and patience, and soon she would be like a bitch in heat begging for his huge pussy pleaser. He let the head of his cock rest where it was for a few moments until her pussy adjusted to his girth. Then he slowly began to rock his hips back and forth. She watched in fascination as slowly inch by inch of Shiro's long thick cock disappeared into her steaming pussy. Her pussy squeezed around tightly his big cock and her cunt muscles seemed to trying to pull more of his prick into her. The drifter fucked her nice and slow, feeding another inch into her pussy every few thrusts and she started to cum almost at once. She was so stretched by his massive dick that all the folds inside her pussy seem to be completely smoothed out. He was touching her in places she didn't know she had. At first her orgasms seemed mild, but as he pressed more and more cock into her, the orgasms got bigger. The angle of his thrusts caused his cock to rub against her pulsing clit on each stroke in or out. The combination of clit and vagina stimulation was driving her insane with lust. His cock met resistance at eight inches, and he stopped moving his hips. He wasn't even lying of top of her; he was still between her thighs about 3 inches away. She was sweating and breathing heavy, but she looked like she was in heaven.

"Your body was built for big cock," the drifter said as he backed his cock out her of her molten cunt. His cock was covered with her juice. It seemed to glisten in the twilight sun.

"Yes GOD!" she screamed out. "I love big cock. I love your big cock. I feel like such a slut. Fuck me like a slut with your fat cock. OH FUCK!"

Shiro leaned over her, putting his hands on the driver side door above her head, and began fucking her with long slow strokes. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth hung open. Her face was flush with color as he continued to slowly feed her stuffed cunt with a steady diet of long thick cock. As he continued to saw into her, his cock managed to open her up more and more. Little by little he was getting deeper and deeper into her over-heated cunt, and the sensations were blowing her mind. The length of his long cock rubbed against her rock hard clit on each thrust, and the contact was sparking a continual series of small but building orgasms that left her breathless. She began to shudder and tremble as she built toward a massive orgasm, and Shiro just continued to slowly fuck her with as much cock as he could get into her accommodating pussy. The pressure kept building and building in the depths of her over-stimulated pussy until all at once, her cunt muscles clamped down tightly on his plunging cock and her world imploded around his thrusting cock.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" she screamed as she saw stars and flashed of colors the sensations were so unreal for her. Shiro just kept stroking away feeding more cock into her gushing cunt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Linda yelled as the powerful orgasm overtook her and drove all thoughts from her mind, except the thoughts of endless pleasure that this stranger's giant cock was causing her climaxing cunt.

Shiro stopped thrusting and leaned back on his haunches. Linda's breathing slowed and she opened her eyes to stare at him. She was amazed to see that even sitting back from her, he still had about 6 inches of iron hard cock stuck up her rippling and clutching cunt. She knew he was very powerful and hadn't even started to really fuck her yet, and the thoughts of the pleasure to come overwhelmed her.

"Show me your tits," the drifter commanded.

Linda tugged the bottom of her halter over her huge tits and they spilled out onto her bare chest. They were full and round and big. She had to be at least a 38C or D. Her breasts were tipped with long rose colored nipples that pointed straight up toward the roof of the cab. Shiro ran his hands over her creamy breasts and caressed them gently. She moaned when he teased and pinched her sensitive nipples. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it between his teeth and gently biting it. Her cunt muscles gave a spasm around his cock as he sucked on her nipples.

He quietly waited for her to recover from her first big orgasm. He gently stroked her breasts, stomach and thighs as her breath returned to some semblance of normal. Finally, when he thought she was ready, he reached behind him and opened the passenger door. Then he told her to move down farther onto the seat. As she scooted down, she slowly impaled herself farther and farther onto his thick cock, causing her to swoon and moan as it snaked up into her still sensitive pussy. When she was under him completely, he leaned forward and opened the driver side door as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Making us some room to fuck."

She moaned in anticipation. He pulled her ass down even further until her head was even with the steering wheel. He lay down on top of her mashing her tits against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his back. His legs were sticking out the passenger side door. His boots were still on and his pants were in a bunch around his ankles. With all that moving around, his huge dick had never left the comfort of her hot liquid cunt.

"Are you ready to fuck?"

"Oh my God..." was all she could murmur.

He slid his hands down and grabbed her ass checks, and lifted his hips. He paused a minute as he looked into her somewhat frightened eyes, then he slammed his cock deep into her, and she gave a yelp of pain as the large tube steak sailed into her upturned cunt and bounced off her cervix. He had managed the last fuck to get about 10 inches into her, he was going to try and ram it all in this time. He began fucking her hard, slamming his cock into her over-worked pussy.

"Are you my slut?" he demanded as he pulled his thick cock out of her juicing hole and slammed it in again. "Are you?"

"Y-yes GOD! OHHHH, I'm your slut." she groaned. "I'm a slut for your big cock."

Shiro lifted her butt and drove deep into Linda with long, hard thrusts. As he plunged his raging cock deep into her womb, his only thought now was the complete domination of this soft, pliant plaything in his hands. As he lanced her creaming cunt with his magnificent prick time and after time, a wailing cry started to come from deep inside Linda.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

An almost continuous cry that escaped her lips as he simply continued to pump into her with hard, deep, fast strokes that stretched her insides to their utter limit, impaling her, making every nerve end in her pussy fire in ecstasy. Nothing existed but the prick that filled her; everything was driven from her mind as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss enveloped her. Again...and again...and again... and again he drilled deep into her open womb. Her second spasming orgasm hit her hard and exploded behind her eyes in a wash of color, but still he continued to jackhammer his massive cock into her abused cunt.

He pumped his hips rapidly, driving his cock in and out of her hot cunt. Linda groaned as she felt his fat cock stretch her tight muscles, rubbing against all the walls of her juicing fuck hole. As Shiro punished her pussy with his massive cock attack, she slid her hands all over his hard, muscular body. Her hands slid down around his waist to his ass, and she pulled him into her, feeling his powerful muscles tighten with each thrust of his long cock. She spread her legs wider and raised her legs above him so he could go deeper. Linda's eyes were closed as she moaned and writhed under the drifter.

"OOOOHHHH, I love your cock...I love how you're fucking me...fucking me with your big cock..."

Shiro responded to her praise by slamming the last hard inch of his fat, long cock all the way into her tight pussy. She gasped out loud as she felt his full length penetrate her to the hairs. Her eyes went wide from the shock of it.

"I knew you would like that," he grunted as he slammed into her once more. Shiro hooked her legs over his shoulders so her feet hung over his back. He rose up on his knees and he began to pound his big, hard cock straight down into her upturned pussy. She could only look up at him slack-jawed as he slammed his body into Linda's over and over and over. She clawed at the seat, and gripped his back tightly and cried out,

"Oh god, ...oh please...ohm...uuhhhh..."

Their bodies made wet slapping noises over the sound of the truck bouncing and creaking with each fast, hard thrust of Shiro's huge cock. Shiro's eyes were closed with intense pleasure as he pounded his cock into her.

He grunted, "Yeah...take my cock...fuck...yeah...good tight pussy..."

"Oohhh...goddd..yyesss...fucckk mmmeeee...uuhhh...pppleassse..." Linda cried in response.

He continued to rise up and down on top of her, sliding his fat, hard cock in and out of her drooling cunt. She felt his thick cock stretch her wide. She ground her hips against him on his down thrusts, and tingled as she felt her clit being stimulated by his plunging sword. She ran her hands over his strong back and ass as he drilled into her cunt again and again. It was endless. It never stopped. He just kept fucking her. Drilling deep inside her endless orgasming cunt. She felt the beginnings of a huge climax coming. She felt it in her chest and stomach. She felt it deep inside her cunt. She needed it. She wanted it. She started to bounce up and down under him. Her pussy got hotter and even more wet as his thick cock slammed into her. She began to moan and whimper, and her big tits bounced and swayed as he slammed more cock into her. The union of cock and cunt made loud lewd noises as their bodies slapped together.

"Yeah...that's it...fuck that cock, you slut...make yourself cum...cum on my fat cock, you big-tittied whore..."

Her orgasm was coming closer. His cock, his words were making her body shudder. She felt her cunt muscles begin to twitch and then convulse. She began to moan and shout as her pussy came hard around the drifter's huge cock. The spilling juices from her cunt flowed over his hard shaft and balls.

"OH GOD...OH GOD...OH FUCK...YESSS...YYESSS...YYEESSS...I'M...I'M... FFFFFUCKINGGGG...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

She bucked under him as he continued to thrust his hard cock into her steaming hot pussy. Her big tits were pressed against his hard chest as she panted and tried to catch her breath. Shiro had both of her fleshy ass cheeks in his hands, and he spread them apart. As he speared down into her clutching climaxing cunt, he plunged a finger up her tight asshole. Her world exploded into a million pieces as the drifter drilled his long hard cock into her tight slit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Linda screamed as her orgasm crested again and both holes clamped down on his invading body parts. Her eyes rolled back in her head, she arched her back in one last powerful convulsion, and she passed out from the intense overload of pleasure.

The drifter continued to pound the pussy of the passed out woman. He needed his cum and it was almost there. Her pussy was still clutching and gripping at his plunging column as it rippled along his entire length. He drilled her defenseless cunt again and again with his 11 inch spear. This is what he did. Fuck women senseless. That was his job.

He pulled back once more and paused. He was right on the crest of his orgasm. He enjoyed this moment so much. The tension, the pleasure, the possibility. He thrust down hard once more into her hot cunt with all 11 thick muscled inches. He thrust deep into her cunt to the hairs and exploded. Volley after volley of hot cum fired out of his erupting cannon coating her womb with his thick creamy sperm. His load just kept firing and it spilled out from her cunt in long white strands and dripped all over the truck seat. He stayed in the saddle thrusting and shooting into her swampy cunt, enjoying the thrilling sensations until there was nothing left inside his balls. Then he slowly pulled his deflating monster out of her. There was a big slurpy sound as the big mushroom head pulled out from between her slimy cunt lips.

He eased off the seat and stood up on the ground. Looking at her all spread out on the seat for a moment, he reached inside and picked her panties off the truck floor. He used them to wipe cum off from the still sizable length of his cock. He pulled his pants up and fastened them. Then he reached across the passed out Linda, and picked up her purse from the floor of the truck. Looking inside he found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. As he smoked, he went through her purse some more and found her wallet. He counted the money inside. It was about $1000. What was a little trailer tramp doing with that much money he wondered? Almost, if answering his question, her cell rang. He took it out and switched it on.

"Hello." Shiro answered.

"Who is this?" a male voice asked.

"Who is this?" Shiro returned.

"Where's Linda?" the voice demanded.

"Passed out in the truck right now. Is this her husband?"

"Who are you?" the husband demanded to know.

"I am the guy who kicked your ass, and I just fucked your wife senseless. She told me she had never cum that much ever. She called you a limp dicked loser. And when I get off the phone with you, I am going to fuck her in the ass. That is who I am, motherfucker."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Finally, a weak voice came back to him. "Can I speak with my wife, please?"

"Like I said dickhead. She is passed out. I fucked her until she couldn't take it anymore, and then I fucked her some more. But I will let her know you called when she wakes up, okay?"

"Let me talk to my wife now, you motherfucker! She has my truck and my money. You put that bitch on the phone now." The husband screamed.

"Fuck no, fatboy. She and I are headed south to Dallas. In your truck. With your money. And she is going to suck my 11 inch cock all the way there. I'll send her back to you when her pussy is all fucked out or we run out of money. Whichever comes first. Later."

The drifter flipped the phone closed and dropped it to the ground. He then brought his boot down hard, smashing it into tiny pieces of broken plastic. As he took another drag on his cigarette, he took the money from Linda's purse, and put it in his rear pocket. He crossed over to the truck and looked at the passed out cheating wife lying on the front seat. Her legs were spread wide, and her pussy was red and battered from the pounding he had given her. White creamy strands of cum leaked from her cunt and ran down the crack of her ass, pooling on the truck seat. Yeah, she would do for a while. She was a good fuck, and she had a lot of money. They would have a good time until it ran out. They could head north to the Interstate and go west. Maybe head for Denver. And when the money ran out, then she could return to this place if she wanted. He didn't care one way or the other. She was just another piece of ass that helped get him further down the road. This was his job. Seduce any woman he could, and take them for everything they could give him. His looks and intelligence got him the opportunities, and his big thick cock always sealed the deal. It worked every time. That was how he made his living, and kept him free and on the road.

Drifting.

That who Shiro was, the drifter.

 **THE END.**


End file.
